Of red ribbons and golden eyes
by ani.panch
Summary: He feels warm hands against his shoulder and throat and an even warmer breath fanning next to his ear. "Wanna play tag, Byakuya-bo?"


Author's note: I have no idea, what has gone into me, but here I am publishing a story about Byakuya and Yoruichi.

Have a good read.

 **Disclaimer:** All the rights to the characters goes to Kubo Tite

* * *

 _"Scatter Senbonzakura"_

 _Instead of the pink deadly Sakura petals floating around, there's a white bandage wrapped around Byakuya's sword. A familiar reiatsu sips through Byakuya's veins, the one he thought he had forgotten._

 _Yoruichi's golden eyes glint like the last 100 years never happened, but the emotions there is hard for Byakuya to decipher._

 _"Long time no see, Byakuya-bo"_

 _Kuchiki's eyes widen with surprise, a feeling he hasn't felt for an eternity._

 _Another emotion is lurking on the surface, but he refuses to dwell on it._

 _They chase each other like the distant memories, black and white and orange and purple blurring through the air, their speed too much to keep up with, even for a strong shinigami._

 _There's blood spilling everywhere._

 _Byakuya is triumphant, finally catching up with the goddess of the flash but the feeling vanishes as fast as the rich purple hair of Yoruichi in front of him._

 _She is sitting on his arm, all silver and gold._

 _Of course, she was still the fastest._

 _"Within 3 days I will make this boy stronger than you"_

 _The statement seems so ridiculous, Byakuya almost wants to laugh._

 _But he was never the one to back down from the challenges Shihouin Yoruichi always threw at him.*_

* * *

 _Yoruichi doesn't show up for their usual training._

 _That day, Shihouin heir's betrayal strikes through Soul Society like a thunder. Byakuya acts like it's no big deal. He is finally free of that Demon cat, no more treating him like a little boy, no one to steal his hair tie, which he hasn't gotten back, Byakuya realizes later._

 _Few years after, surrounded by the clan elders, Kuchiki Byakuya sits and listens to them, all ice and cold. Just the way he is supposed to be. The carefree, reckless teenager chasing after Yoruichi seems like a fading memory._

 _And weirdly, he feels he has lost a part of him after that despicable woman has disappeared._

 _The realization tastes bitter._

 _The moment Yoruichi steps into the living world, her whole life seems like a summertime dream._

 _After the adrenaline rush fades away and she comes to her senses, she searches for anything that could remind her that Soul Society wasn't just a feverish imagination._

 _There's a red ribbon in her pocket. Ah, he has yet to catch the goddess of flash._

 _Maybe, someday._

 _Until then, Yoruichi has to grow her hair, so that she can wear the ribbon full of fond memories proudly._

* * *

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Byakuya fervently continues striking his wooden sword. He is the Kuchiki heir. He should be powerful._

 _"Come and catch me"_

 _Her words echo through his head before he starts his shunpo practice._

 _"Is it enough to catch her?"_

 _Easly passing other shinigamis from his academy, Byakuya still asks himself._

 _He will probably never know._

* * *

 _Kuchiki Byakuya sits in his yard, white paper in front of him._

 _Practicing calligraphy seems like the most suitable activity for him now. After all, he isn't the same explosive little boy, running around playing tag and shouting all sorts of insensitive things at the annoying woman in from of him._

 _She laughs and glistens like a marble statue under the Summer sun and Byakuya thinks, he can chase her like this forever._

 _The memory evaporates, as a mix of excitement and annoyance creeps up to him._

 _Somehow, Byakuya knows what's going to happen next._

 _He feels warm hands against his shoulder and throat and an even warmer breath fanning next to his ear._

 _"Wanna play tag, Byakuya-bo?"_

 _The two figures vanish from the yard in blurry colors, leaving only spilled black ink on the papers._

 _Melodic laughter can be heard from distant._


End file.
